Alma
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: ¿Por qué iba alguien a confiar en ti? ¿Por qué habría alguien que se apiadara de tu alma? No sueñes pequeño mortal, tus últimas ilusiones morirán , morirán junto a todos los recuerdos que llegaste a atesorar.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Las serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La sala de menesteres"_

* * *

**Alma**

* * *

¿Por qué iba alguien a confiar en ti? ¿Por qué habría alguien que se apiadara de tu alma? No sueñes pequeño mortal, tus últimas ilusiones morirán , morirán junto a todos los recuerdos que llegaste a atesorar.

Tus pobres y patéticas ilusiones serán arrancadas de lo más profundo de tus sentimientos, de entre las sombras con que habitaba día a día tu culpa y el desespero.

Te acostumbraste tanto a ellos que su ausencia será lo que te volverá loco, ya están cerca ¿Verdad? Todos lo sienten, los escuchas arrastrarse hasta tocar lo más profundo de sus celdas, cobardes ¿Huras?

No, no lo harás, podrían pensar que eres un cobarde, aunque nadie realmente lo ha dicho, eso lo dedujiste tu solito al leer en su mirada* el vacío que dejaste al elegir tu camino.

Escuchas el cerrojo abrirse y te vuelves. Están ahí un sequito de magos con la edad suficiente para ser tus padres esos que nunca estuvieron ahí, sientes como su odio y asco viaja a través de la nada hasta ti, te escupen que eres un monstruo, un ser que no debe de existir.

¿Acaso has hecho algo malo? Para mí no pequeño, para mí no. Seguiste tus anhelos, hiciste lo necesario para ser lo que ellos nunca serán… libre. Libre de toda atadura y lo hiciste por ellos, por ti. Porque muy en el fondo los querías, anhelabas que alguien acabara con todo lo que bullía en tu interior. Y ahora observas bien a ese ser cubierto por una capa larga, que se acerca hacia ti y no sientes el miedo que por un instante deseaste tener.

Posa sus manos putrefactas y húmedas sobre tu blanca piel, lo sientes como el reencuentro con el espectro de los recuerdos , cierras los ojos esperando un beso que nunca llega, que nunca sientes. Todo se evapora y sólo el frio se extiende por todas tus venas y recorre tu alma hasta lo más profundo de tu memoria.

Una recuerdo fugaz de una sonrisa aparece y la reconoces, es tu madre sentada en esa cama tan grande donde te solía acunar las noches de tormenta, otra sonrisa ladina en labios rosas te invita a besarla , está enmarcada por largos cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda . Nunca la amaste, pero la quisiste , ella fue tu primera vez en todo ; siempre estuvo ahí y no fue suficiente.

Una sensación de angustia se va a apoderando del frio y la mezcla se arremolina en tu interior y te entrecorta la respiración al extraer de lo más profundo de ti las miradas de reproche inmerecidas, la sensación de soledad que te acompaño hasta ser capaz de encerrar toda emoción en lo más profundo de la obscuridad que habitaba en ti.

Y algo cálido surge de esa mezcla explosiva y derrama sobre ti el sabor de la sangre , de tu propia sangre , sientes los golpes en el rostro como si fuese la primera vez que ese chico de piel negra pone sus puños sobre ti.

El sabor te hace avanzar entre el mar de recuerdos y sensaciones que se han desatado en tu interior haces de luz, ojos abiertos, muecas horrorizadas te llevan de la mano hasta posarte frente a frente con un par de pecas y una nariz pequeñita. Sientes la coraza de tu corazón moverse y desquebrajarse bajo la presión de las emociones encontradas.

La querías, la quieres… ¿La querrás? Sientes su cuerpo cálido entre tus dedos, recuerdas como bajaste la mirada a sus ojos cerrados y sentiste la vida escapando en un suspiro y sonreíste, sonreíste porque eras libre, nada más te ataría al mundo, lo habías conseguido. Todo lo que ella representaba se esfumo con un suspiro.

Se esfumo como tú, como tu alma en las entrañas de ese ser que te deja caer como un muñeco vació, ese ser que rondará por ahí con tus recuerdos a cuestas, sin un ápice de esperanza , envenenado por tus recuerdos. El invierno Theodore, por fin ha tocado a tu puerta.

* * *

**Nota: Perdonar los dedazos, y fallas que pueda tener, eso de irse de a Campus Party y olvidarte del mundo, hace que todo desparezca y no hagas nada más que hiperventilar y amar la tecnología.**

**Los ( *) hacen referencia a otros relatos míos, publicados aquí o en El , es noche. Que luego subiré, aquí porque está en otra página, lo prometo.**


End file.
